<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Darkside Dalliances by LeftoverParadox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565378">Darkside Dalliances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverParadox/pseuds/LeftoverParadox'>LeftoverParadox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darkside Dalliances [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Consent, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rough Kissing, Safewords, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverParadox/pseuds/LeftoverParadox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When visiting the Darkside, Logan finds Janus and Remus making out. He is spotted, but rather than chase him out, he is offered an invitation to stay and watch.</p><p>Logan does not leave.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Other(s), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Other(s), Logic | Logan Sanders/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Darkside Dalliances [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Darkside Dalliances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan braced himself for another trip to the Darkside.</p><p>Recent events (and apparently a lot of animosity from the past that had yet to be fully disclosed) had meant that group discussions with both Dark and Light Sides present had been put on hold. </p><p>Everyone was too tense, to wound up, and it had taken only the slightest sneer or muttered comment for the entirety of the meeting to escalate into disarray, with harsh words and insults and threats of violence. </p><p>Logan himself had done his fair share of damage, still irked at his wisdom being dismissed, but in truth there was no innocent parties. It seemed everyone had a poorly timed comment to contribute. Virgil had scoffed, and Janus hissed under his breath, while Patton chided Roman for not being very friendly, which caused the Prince to sulk and huff. </p><p>Remus, ever unpredictable, was distracting, but just as likely to pull focus from the current project than the brewing arguments.</p><p>So, as compromise, because Janus and Remus both fumed at the notion of being cast out, Logan had set up a system where the Sides did not have to meet when planning for future projects.</p><p>It was less antagonistic, at least. </p><p>He, Roman, Patton and Virgil would draft an idea to put forwards to Thomas. Then, Logan would type it up into concise points, and deliver it to the Darkside. Later, Logan would collect what the others had to contribute. </p><p>By this method, Janus had drawn attention to points that needed to be rethought or could do with further detail, and Remus had come up with a couple of crude but well timed jokes to break up a more serious section. </p><p>However, it was not ideal. </p><p>Remus's handwriting, when excited, descended into near illegibility. He also had habit of using Logan's careful bullet-points as a sketchpad, a coaster, a paper aeroplane and on one memorable occasion, a snack (Logan had not been impressed at the bitten out segment of his papers).</p><p>As for Janus's notes, he seemed to delight in not making his tone clear. It was nearly impossible to tell if he was being sincere or sarcastic when he wrote 'A very good point', and Logan suspected that Janus chose phrases with ambiguous meanings on purpose, his own style of revenge for not being allowed to speak.</p><p>He had sympathy, for those delegated to the Darkside. More and more, Logan felt unheard, and so he continued to exchange notes between the Dark and Light; his own small effort to make sure everyone at least had a chance to be heeded.</p><p>However, by doing so, he had managed to ostracise himself further. The Lights did not see why they had to listen to the others and resented that they had to wait for response before planning further, and the Dark seemed annoyed that he had reduced their voices to what could be scribed against a sheet of paper. </p><p>Not ideal, but since none of them could apparently be in the same room without descending to snide remarks, and frustrations rising to the forth-front, it was the only solution Logan could come up with.</p><p>He made his way deeper, intending to drop the envelope off as usual, and retreat swiftly. </p><p>It was not that he disliked the Darkside, but it was unfamiliar to him. Contrary (and by Newton, did the Dark Sides seem to delight in being contrary) to his original hypothesis, the Darkside was not dimly lit, or bleak, or unwelcoming. </p><p>It was like Thomas's apartment, but mirrored, reversed. It disorientated him, as he turned to find his way only to be met with a wall. He did not like to have to double check his step, so that he did not knock against furniture to catch himself on doorways. </p><p>Everything was twisted up. </p><p>No, he corrected himself, not twisted, <i>different</i>. The Dark Sides served function, as did they all, but their aspects were not good or bad, but certainly more complex.</p><p>As Logan walked over though, he became aware of strange sounds coming from the kitchen. Low sounds, half heard, and breath drawn in gasps. </p><p>Logan stuttered to a halt. The last times he had visited, he had come to an empty room, and laid the papers on the living room table and left. He had thought it prudent to give the others space, when they clearly did not wish to talk. This sound though, indicated that someone was about, perhaps in need of help.</p><p>Curious, cautious (Virgil was rubbing off on him), he drew closer, to see Deceit sitting upon the equivalent kitchen counter, Remus standing between his spread legs. They were embracing, but more than that, they were clutching at each other. There were two sets of yellow gloves, one pair holding handfuls of dark and green ruffles, another at Remus's hips. </p><p>His eyes widened, as he saw Janus's head tip to the side, and Remus dip his head against Janus's neck. From behind, Logan could hear the wet sounds of Remus's mouth on skin. Janus offered a low moan to support Logan's theory.</p><p>Logan drew sharp breath, surprised.</p><p>Janus's eyes flashed from half-lidded to fully open, scanning and quickly finding where Logan was standing.</p><p>“Remusss!” he hissed out, his syllables stretched in alarm. </p><p>Remus turned, slow, and saw Logan. </p><p>“Oh! Come get an eyeful if you like. I love an audience!” he leered.</p><p>Logan stalled, processing the scene before him.</p><p>On seeing that Logan had not immediately turned to flee, Remus's grin wavered. Janus drew himself behind Remus, as if covering himself or hiding from view.</p><p>It was then, that Logan saw that Janus's trousers were slack round his hips, as if undone at the front....</p><p>His mind reeled at the implications.</p><p>“Yellow” Janus said, eyes fixed on Remus.</p><p>It was as if the floor had suddenly been electrified. Remus jolted, his attention turned from the doorway, onto Janus in a second. </p><p>“Give us a sec, Specs!” Remus called over his shoulder, leaning close so that Janus could whisper urgently in his ear. </p><p>Logan was left standing, only able to catch the stress of the 'psst' sounds of what Janus was saying. He clung to his papers, and wondered if he ought not to back away and leave the two of them to it. </p><p>Remus, intently listening to what Janus was hissing in his ear, turned, and smirked. He nodded, glancing at Janus, and then at Logan.</p><p>The sound of a trouser fly being zipped back up filled the space. Then a second zipping sound. </p><p>On seeing Logan still there, Remus raised a brow, surprised.</p><p>“You can stay, if you want. Turns out we're both happy to give you a show! Kissin', neckin', maybe a little nibble or five....” Logan caught how Janus's eyes fluttered at that particular word, “Bit of bumpin' grindin'.....”</p><p>To emphasise, Remus arched himself against Janus, still sat upon the counter.</p><p>Janus responded with an urgent nudge into Remus's ribs, his expression... serious. </p><p>“Uh... yeah. You can stay, or leave as you wish. No hard, heh, <i>hard</i> feelings either way.” The Duke finished, checking with Janus that he was happy with what had been declared.</p><p>A further nudge, more pointed, followed.</p><p>Remus tipped his head, “Janus and I however, would be very happy to have a conversation afterwards, either way.”</p><p>Janus, over Remus's shoulder, nodded.</p><p>Logan found a frown gathering at his brows. “Why can't Janus say this himself?”</p><p>Remus laughed then, the tension in the room dissipating in the wake of his mirth.</p><p>“Ol' snake-face here gets all a-fluster when nervous or startled, and you are an unexpected delight! He defaults to lies when he is caught off guard, so he don't trust himself to speak clearly, so you got me as your translator and bullshit detector.”</p><p>Dark-ringed eyes scanned down Logan, and up again, grinning wide. “And truth of the matter is... we are both, rather pleased you decided to drop by... and linger. But the choice is yours. Do you like what you see...?  Do you want to see <i>more</i>...?”</p><p>Logan had not appreciated how expressive eyebrows could be, but Remus managed to raise and twitch and wriggle his in a language all their own. There was intrigue, daring, acceptance …. and promise.</p><p>Logan did not move. </p><p>The moment was still, anticipation electric in the air, Remus' and Janus' eyes both on him. </p><p>It took Logan longer than he would like to admit, to figure out that they were waiting for him, for his go-ahead. He nodded, trying not to recall how long it had been since someone, anyone, had actively sought out his thoughts, his response.</p><p>The effect was instantaneous.</p><p>Remus grabbed at Janus's capelet, bunching his fingers at both the fabric and the body underneath, and dragged Janus into a messy kiss, mismatched eyes all the while looking over at Logan, bright and keen.</p><p>He could hear the sounds of lip and tongue against each other, see the way Janus pressed into the kiss, head tipping back, hat knocked askew. Janus had a hand to spare to correct it, but he seemed more intent on keeping hold of Remus.</p><p>The hat fell floorwards, as Remus tangled his fingers through hair and tugged at Janus's head, guiding it to the side so that Logan could see as he mouthed against Janus's collarbone. Kissing at first, and then the sounds of sucking, progressing to biting.</p><p>Logan was inclined to intervene, but then saw how Janus leant<i> into </i>the teeth, not away, and how his yellow clad hands clenched round Remus, pulling him closer instead of pushing him back. </p><p>He started to understand then, that this was not only a performance, but a demonstration of what the Dark Sides did when left to their own devices. A demonstration for his sake, to see what it would take, if anything, to scare him off. Or perhaps,what was on offer, should he stay...</p><p>As if to emphasise his epiphany, Remus then twisted his hand in Janus's hair, forcing him to face Logan,  “Let him see how easily I can take you apart....”</p><p>There was a moment of movement, as Janus resisted, briefly, before flicking his eyes open towards where Logan stood. The expression was hard to read, something akin to anticipation, and guardedness. The wide pupils might have indicated fear, but given the context and circumstances, Logan summarised it more likely arousal.</p><p>Logan found himself leaning forwards, slightly, rapt at the sight.</p><p>“Watch how he dances when I do this.” Remus bit down, hard. And Janus thrashed under his teeth, clutching tight, moaning brokenly.</p><p>Thought he prided himself on how objective he could be, Logan felt something stir in him, something that had been clambering for his attention the moment he saw Janus and Remus together. </p><p>He <i>wanted</i>.</p><p>He wanted to be Janus, held and bitten and enjoyed.</p><p>He wanted to be Remus, in control, having another's pleasure in grasp and indulging it. </p><p>He had denied himself so often, so much, that the notion of want seemed a novelty to him. Logan leaned closer, living vicariously through Remus and Janus.</p><p>Remus dipped under Janus's jaw, nipping at the un-scaled skin. Janus struggled, no, squirmed. It was sensuous, and indeed, dance-like.</p><p>Remus released Janus, with a sigh that echoed from both of them, and Logan was surprised to see him nuzzle and kiss at the deep bruise left. When Remus pulled away to work on the other side (Janus helpfully caning his neck to expose unbitten skin), the mark was already purple-ing.</p><p>Logan was struck by a strong urge to catalogue the shade, and observe how it changed over the next few hours, days. He wondered at how one might record the tenderness of such a mark, if a measure even existed for such a thing. He wanted to find out the difference between skin and scale. </p><p>He swallowed thickly, as Janus caught him staring. Then, a wink from a slitted snake eye, just as Remus thrust forwards, rocking his hips against Janus.</p><p>The sounds, both of Remus sucking more bruises, and Janus breathing heavy, filled the air, and Logan was surprised to find his own breath laboured. As Remus grew more intense, his rhythm uneven, his noises growing wild and feral, gnashing and gnawing at the skin, and Logan could not see but could imagine from the way Janus's breath caught and he uttered the occasional wince of pain, that teeth were very much involved.</p><p>He was about to question whether Remus ought to take it easy, when a yellow gloved hand reached, fingers threading through Remus's wild hair, and held him firmly against Janus's neck.</p><p>A chuckle, as Remus leant in again over his marks. There was a low sound, almost a growl, then words; “My sweet serpent... Give in to me...”</p><p> Logan heard licking, lapping, and then, and sharp sound of teeth closing over skin. Remus held there, as he pressed forwards, roughly pulling Janus as close as he could. Logan watched as Remus's head twisted back and forth, still latched onto Janus. </p><p>Janus exhaled with a moan, his hand dropping away, his body falling against Remus. Submissive and sated.</p><p>His eyes were half lidded, and hazy, and ignored Logan as he curled in towards where Remus was supporting him. </p><p>Remus, still nuzzling, kissing at the spot, lifted his head, as if remembering that they had company. He carefully twisted round, only for his grin to widen as he saw Logan still standing there, in the exact same position. </p><p>“So.... Enjoy the show?”</p><p>Logan did not, could not respond. </p><p>He felt near-dizzy with thoughts and emotions, and did not know what he was supposed to do next. He was not versed in the etiquette of being invited to gawk at  two … acquaintances make out.</p><p>He looked to Remus, who was smirking, for guidance. The Duke was stroking up and down Janus's arm, letting him rest against his chest. </p><p>“This one ain't gonna be any good for answering the questions I see bubbling and brewing in your brain-meats, but maybe I can. Shall we sit, while Snake-Butt recapitulates?”</p><p>He walked Janus over to the sofa, and flopped down, one arm curled tightly round Janus's shoulders. Janus's eyes were half closed, unfocused, and his expression relaxed.</p><p>“Go get him some water,” Remus said, and then added, “uh... please?”</p><p>Thankful for a task, Logan stepped into the kitchen and ran the tap cold before filling a glass. He felt out of place, a stranger watching such a show of intimacy, an interloper. He brought the glass back and set it on the coffee table, and then stood, awkwardly.</p><p>“Fuck's sake, sit down already.”</p><p>Logan took a seat, on the other end of the sofa. </p><p>Remus tilted his head. </p><p>“So... you didn't leave....”</p><p>Logan gestured uselessly to the papers left upon the kitchen counter. </p><p>“...I wanted to make sure you saw the papers....”</p><p>From where he was leaning against Remus, Janus turned his head to the side. “Lie.” he whispered softly. He blinked, slow, and reached for the water. He sipped at it.</p><p>Remus chuckled,  “It's OK that you stayed, and watched. It was hot to have someone peep!</p><p>  He brought up a cupped hand, as if to whisper a secret, “Turns out I'm horny for voyeurism.”</p><p>Janus gave him a shove, eyes starting to come back into focus.</p><p>“Remus!” he chastised, but there was no venom in his tone.</p><p>Remus shrugged, deliberately causing Janus to shift, “What? I love learning new kinks! And don't tell me you didn't get off at being watched.”</p><p>Janus's scowl did not hide the flush of embarrassment across his cheeks.</p><p>Continuing, Remus smirked, “Most importantly though, it seems Logan's into it too.”</p><p>Remus licked his lips, “Which makes me wonder, would you want to see.. more?”</p><p>Janus jolted, and shot Remus a pointed look. Not exactly disapproving, nor upset, but surprised. </p><p>Remus shrugged again, “Yeah yeah, you do the subtle scheming, whereas I prefer a straight forward reply.” he flicked his eyes to Logan, “No point beating around the bush, when we could be beating each other off!”</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes at Remus's crassness.</p><p>“Logan, would you like to join Janus and I in a scene?”</p><p>Logan did not have an immediate answer, everything felt too fast, too sudden. </p><p>“You are <i>not </i>scaring him off!” Janus hissed softly, directed at Remus. Remus lolled his head dramatically. </p><p>“He ain't run for the hills yet.....”</p><p>Janus grumbled at the truth of the words, but let the moment extend, allowing Logan time to formulate his thoughts.</p><p>Logan struggled to reign in his spinning mind. </p><p>These were dangerous grounds; a Light Side, and the Dark Sides.... fraternising... </p><p>Already he had borne the brunt of trying to give the Dark Sides a voice, which he maintained was a useful endeavour, but he could not see how if it became known he was... involved with the Dark Sides, both Janus <i>and</i> Remus, that it could ever be well received... </p><p>But he wanted, oh how he wanted. </p><p>He reasoned, it wasn't as if his own voice was particularly heeded. What matter would it be if he was further discounted, due to his associations.</p><p>He was not so native however, to enter into an arrangement without as much information as he could gather. </p><p>Wary, Logan spoke; “I do not know... what would such a 'scene' consist of?”</p><p>Remus grinned wide, wider, eye gleaming and  bright.</p><p>“Well my dear Luscious-Logic, that is to be decided! Me and Scales would have to confer, and double check each was happy, but I reckon we'd do pretty much the same as today, but moreso!”</p><p>Remus's gaze shifted to Janus, who gave a nod, then back to Logan, “Assuming what you witnessed today tickled your fancy...?”</p><p>Remus raised an eyebrow, looking for confirmation. Janus too, turned, the interest in having Logan participate evident in his mismatched eyes.</p><p>“I....”</p><p>Logan's words abandoned his tongue, as the two Dark Sides stared at him. He was not used to being the centre of attention, and the notion that the two were so attentive to what he was going to say was a peculiar but not entirely unwelcome thrill.</p><p>“I liked it...” he admitted softly.</p><p>Janus smiled, his expression carefully refined to not appear too pleased at the answer. Remus, meanwhile, had no such subtlety.</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” he crowed, punching the air. </p><p>He started upwards, dragging at Janus. “Come'on! Let's go talk it out so we can have some fun!”</p><p>Deceit was limp, lounging back against the sofa and batting at Remus's grasping hands. </p><p>  “I do <i>not</i> want cuddles first...” he stated, beckoning Remus back down.</p><p>Remus slumped, sighing but curling up dutifully next to Janus. With the Duke on one side, Janus extended an arm over towards Logan, and gestured towards the empty space.</p><p>“You <i>cannot</i> join us.” He said, then, on hearing what he had uttered, tisked in annoyance at himself. </p><p>Smirking, Remus turned to Logan to explain.  “Janus is good at the odd slip of the tongue! He means you're good to come cuddle, if you want to.”</p><p>Tentatively, Logan moved closer, sitting hip to hip with Janus. He did not know where to look, and stared forwards, unsure and uneasy.</p><p>With a slow motion, that Logan could back away if he wanted to, Janus curled a hand over Logan's shoulders. The weight of the arm felt grounding, and made it very clear that he was wanted so close.   Logan was pulled in towards Janus, while Remus reached over to lay a hand at his knee, half-way crawling across Janus to do so. </p><p>Janus did not seem to mind, and let out a deep sigh. Logan felt as their bodies shifted into comfortable arrangement together. </p><p>While Logan was not often one for personal contact, he could see the appeal. It felt reassuring, to be welcomed into their space, and have both actively demonstrate that they wanted him there, through touch as well as words.</p><p>Logan's mind raced at the implications. </p><p>“What is this?”  he asked.</p><p>“Dunno yet.” Remus showed teeth as he smiled “But it seems it might be a fuck-tonne of fun to to find out!”</p><p>Janus nodded, once, and then let his eyes slip closed in contentment.</p><p>Logan relaxed into the embrace, and though this was an unplanned encounter, he found that the  potential that existed between them was very, very intriguing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is part one of what I hope will be a series, exploring a range of kinks and developing the growing relationship between Logan, Janus and Remus. </p><p>I welcome suggestions for kinks you might like to see (no guarantees though!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>